Izuku Midoriya (AfO/OfA)
Izuku Midoriya, better known as "Deku," is the protagonist of the canon series "Boku no Hero Academia" and the fanon series "All for One, One for All." After an unknown encounter with the mysterious hero called KRNOS, Izuku finds himself returned to his younger body while still in the possession of One For All. In his quest to find answers from the hero KRNOS, Izuku begins his quest to change his new future for the better, inadvertently creating changes along the way. Appearance By the time Izuku's adventure into Yuuei begins again, he is noticeably taller and more masculine, often described as having a more mature face than what would normally be seen on a 14-year-old boy. His hair is less curly, and according to Tenya Iida, his eyes bear a fierce intensity reminiscent to that of a hot fire. His Hero Costume, customized and outfitted by Mai Hatsume like with his Gamma attire, resembles his original hero outfit, but naturally lacking the bunny ears and has golden bracers along his forearms. The suit is also designed to withstand extreme temperatures, and is described to be incredibly durable. The mask, according to Mai, is the sturdiest portion of the costume, as it was designed with the help of Momo Yaoyorozu's own creation quirk. Personality Compared to his canonical self, this fanon incarnation of the young hero known as "Deku" is described by the author to be a less-determined version of Fate/stay night's Shirou Emiya - someone driven to save everyone he can. While he still retains his cheerful and aloof nature, he is otherwise very serious and is outright driven to never allow the tragedies that happened in his time to happen again. As a result, he can come off as over-protective of his friends. He's also developed more of Katsuki's bad habits, though to a much lesser extent. Along with a more developed sense of maturity, he is best described as an adult within a child's body. His desire to never give in and protect everyone naturally earns the admiration, loyalty and respect of many of the Class 1-A students: especially Tenya and Ochako. However, it is through this admiration and loyalty that causes Izuku to become hesitant, as many had died trying to protect him when he was on his last ropes. Initially, he tries to push them away, but eventually realizes how precious his friends are to him. Izuku's newfound traits have also inspired new ones as well: comical exasperation at Katsuki's newfound personality in infuriating people without meaning to, disturbance and confusion at Tenko's admiration towards him, etc. Amusingly, Izuku has also developed the same verbal tick as All Might: "I am here!" History At at unknown point in time following the death of All Might and All For One in a climactic battle between the latter and Izuku, the world crumbled beneath the weight of a powerful calamity that defeated every hero in its path. When the dust settled, Izuku was the only person left alive, and fatally injured. Before he died, however, he encountered an individual who called himself the "Time Hero" KRNOS and offered him a chance to make things right. Izuku wasn't sure if he gave an answer or not, but believed he must have accepted or KRNOS didn't care either way, as shortly after his "death," he awoke in his eight-year-old body. He also found that he still possessed the Quirk One For All, which should have been impossible. As Izuku tried to remember his meeting with KRNOS, he realized that some of his memories had become disarrayed: he could barely remember anything about Katsuki's Quirk, was only able to recall Eri's name in the Overhaul fiasco, and until seeing his posters, he couldn't remember what All Might's face looked like. With his memories so scrambled, Izuku was fearful that he had also forgotten his friends. However, he was still able to remember his encounter with KRNOS: believing that he would find an answer if he pursued him, Izuku swore to become stronger and master One For All much more quickly. Quirks and Abilities One For All - Inherited from Toshinori Yagi, Izuku received this Quirk when he was 14 in the previous timeline. This Quirk allows its user to transfer it to another via ingestion of DNA while stockpiling the powers of its previous users. Izuku was the ninth individual to receive it, and thus wields the powers of eight generations of heroes: including the likes of Gran Torino and All Might himself. Initially, Izuku did not have good control over One For All's immense power and constantly hurt himself in his use unless he spread its affects throughout his body. By the event of the Calamity, he could use up to 10% of One For All. In the current timeline, following his four years of training with Gran Torino and All Might, Izuku has learned to control up to 30% of One For All's power. Additionally, coupled with his martial arts training, he has become an impressive close-quarters fighter. His physical strength and reflexes allow him to fight more powerful opponents with ease. However, he does have a habit of holding back as he is naturally still afraid of accidentally killing someone. Techniques * Detroit Smash - Unlike before when he performed it in an uppercut fashion, Izuku performs this attack in the form of a wound-up right hook. * Delaware Smash - Due to his enhanced control over One For All, Izuku can deliver a powerful series of punches in swift succession, making it more like a rushing onslaught of fists. Izuku embarrassingly admits he got the idea when he watched a clip of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Jotaro Kujo beat down a villain with Star Platinum's signature brutal beatdown. * One For All: Full Cowl - This technique allows Izuku to activate 30% (originally 10%) of One For All's power. This spreads One For All all across his body rather than concentrated in a single area, increasing his combat abilities and maneuverability. He is also capable of lessening the amount of power he extends, though he typically only uses 10% of One For All. Overall Capabilities - Due to his vast knowledge of Heroes and their tactics, along with the mechanics of many different types of Quirks with his knowledge of the future, however skewed his memories are, Izuku is capable of planning out a counterattack against many opponents so long as he knows their fighting capabilities. Against someone like Katsuki, who he has known for all of his life, he was able to effortlessly defeat him while also helping him improve the abilities of his Quirk. His physical training also lets him stand against most villains while only using a small percentage of One For All, usually between 3 to 4%. Furthermore, he was able to stand on par with Todoroki in their battle in the Combat Class, despite having lost all prior knowledge of his Quirk. High Pain Tolerance - Through repeated usage of his Quirk, on top of his harsh training, which he started when he was ten, coupled with that of his martial arts training, Izuku has developed an unnaturally high pain tolerance level. He was capable of using a 60% One For All-enhanced punch twice, despite the bone's in his arm being broken after the first punch. Alpha 2.0 Hero Costume - The armaments of his Hero Costume were designed and outfitted by Mai and Momo's collaboration to develop a sturdy outfit, capable of handling extreme temperatures and withstand incredible amounts of force. The most powerful piece of armor is the face-plate, which withstood a point-blank explosion from Katsuki - one of his more powerful variants as well - and showed no damage whatsoever. Relationships Tenko Shimura Originally at odds with him as Tomura Shigaraki, Izuku's relationship with Tenko Shimura is vastly different. Due to his interference in saving Tenko's life when he was young, as well as his promise to become his hero if no hero would ever come to his aid, Tenko has come to view Izuku as everything he wishes to be, as well as relying on him for emotional support. Initially, Izuku was unaware that Tenko and Tomura were the same person, especially given the latter's timid and frightful personality. He also had some doubts about letting his mother taking him in, but eventually decided, after seeing how much Tenko admired and relied on him due to his promise of being his hero, he swore that he would save Tenko, no matter what. On another note, it was due to Izuku's influence that Tenko decided to enroll at Yuuei himself. Despite having no aspirations to become a hero, especially when he considered them worthless and unreliable, he chose to become a "hero for those like him: people who could not be saved by heroes." Katsuki Bakugo Compared to their hostile rivalry/friendship in the previous timeline, Izuku himself has admitted how bizarre their bond has become. Because One For All allowed Izuku to beat Katsuki in a single strike, which also served to break Katsuki's ideal that a hero was someone who never lost and that Izuku was weak, his personality had mellowed and become more cheerful, especially when Izuku helped him understand that no hero was invincible and that there was no shame in accepting help from others. As a result, their are much more friendly and kinder to each other. In fact, Katsuki is generally nicer to everyone in general now, though much to Izuku's exasperation, he developed an unintentional habit of insulting others. Trivia * The idea behind this time travel incarnation of Izuku was most inspired by the manhua novel: A Tale of Demons and Gods. * According to the author, Izuku had unknowingly developed a fetish for girls with flat stomachs. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Quirk User Category:Student Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy